Mobile Suit Gundam Operation: Wolves Jaw
by TheofficialScarecrow
Summary: Hey, this is my MSG story, try to enjoy
1. Chapter 1

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM

OPERATION: WOLVES JAW

EPISODE ONE

"The Prisoners"

The year is 4500, the new Earth Federation is

founded. In the Federations creation, several issues

were involved. Thousands, even millions of former

supporters moved to space, and created an enemy for

the Federation. They called themselves the Fire

Colony, and their leader was General Price. With the

new enemy and a somewhat unprepared military force,

the Earth Federation began work on Mobile Suits. After

completing many, they were tested with a few machine

experts. After surviving many battles, these experts

became known as the Ace Pilots, and were given

lieutenant ranks and specialized mobile suits. Above

Earth a major battle was taking place between The Fire

Colonies battleship, The Nobel, and the Earth

Federation's battleship, The Azrael. Both ships were

taking extreme damage, but The Nobel seemed to have an

advantage, using stolen Mobile Suit tech and further

advancing it. "GOD DAMN IT, SEND OUT OUR ACES!"

General Elsie yelled. "Sir, only Lieutenant Black is

able to fight, the other aces are on Earth

patrolling." Petty Officer Polar replied. The general

smirked and said "fine send him out, with 5 guard

models." Officer Polar nodded and sent Lieutenant

Black the thumbs up to join the battle. Mark Black ran

toward the docking bay in his space suit, he jumped in

his Mobile suit with 5 men doing the same in unison.

Black prepared, the last battle he was in, he lost all

of his men and was forced to give up his specialized

mobile suit to an enemy, his rival, Zeus Price. As the

dock gates opened, the sight of explosions, and allies

dying shook Black. He and the guards flew out of the

dock, just as a rocket hit the gate. The rocket forced

the gates to stay open which would cause chaotic

damage in there. Black armed himself with his beam

sabre and flew into a crowd of enemy mobile suits. He

attacked them without mercy, and his guards abandoned

him. The Nobel took a near fatal hit and began to fall

toward Earth. From their docking bay, one mobile suit

was sent out, it was their favorite ace pilot and

ultimate enemy to everyone in the Earth Federation.

Black finally finished off his opponents and flew

after his rival, Zeus. Zeus smiled evilly as Black

neared him. The two in incredible speeds smashed into

each other. Zeus took nearly no damage, but Black's

left arm was bent into his side. Zeus smiled again as

Black prepared his beam sabre. He flew so close to

Zeus but in not even a split second, Zeus aimed his

beam cannon and blew Black away. Zeus laughed as the

Earth Federation's only hope became space debris.

Black's former guards aimed all of their weapons at

Zeus and fired. Zeus yelled "YOU IDIOTS ARE FUCKIN'

ANTS COMPARED TO ME!!" He fred his cannon once more

and destroyed the guards' shots and took them all out.

The Nobel ship entered the Earths atmosphere and aimed

for a park in New York. In that park, two brothers

were alone playing soccer against each other. They

were Akron, and Damon Cross. Akron looked more like

his mother, and the opposite than his father. He had

orange hair, with black strands in it, he was very

pale skinned, 5 foot, 9, wore an earring with a heart

with 2 swords in it, and always wore skater or goth

type clothes. Damon had black hair, not too pale, 6

feet tall, and wore pretty much normal clothing. Akron

was losing by 2 points and was getting angry. "So

Akron what do you think of the new Earth Fed?" Damon

asked. Akron kicked the ball in the goal and replied

"It sucks, anyone stupid enough to join that Fed is

gonna lose not only their lives but their dignity."

Damon laughed at his brother and aimed his shot. "I

want to join it, so am I stupid?" He asked. Akron

cracked his knuckles and said "um...duh, you've been

single all of your life, meanwhile, I cant even stay

single for...an hour." Damon aimed correctly and

kicked the ball straight into Akron's and all guys

weak spot. Akron fell to his knees and gasped

"You...cheap basterd..when this stops hurting, I'm

gonna tear you a new hole." Damon laughed, and scored

another goal. "I win Akron." Damon laughed. Akron

smirked and as Damon helped him up, looked into the

sky. "Damon what the hell is that?" Akron asked. Damon

looked an saw a massive battleship falling toward

them. "shit!" Akron yelled and grabbed his brothers

arm. The two ran and were thrown in the air when the

ship hit the ground. Akron was thrown into a tree, and

Damon landed on a bench. Akron slowly stood up and

helped Damon. The ships doors opened and 20 soldiers

climbed out searching for hostages. 8 of them ran

after Akron and Damon. Akron pulled out his favorite

pocket knife and attacked the men. But he was kicked

in the stomach and cuffed. Damon was cuffed as well,

and they both were thrown into a prison type cell.

Akron was lying on the floor, holding his stomach. He

began "Those sons of- "Akron I thought dad asked you

to give up that knife?" Damon interrupted. Akron

looked at his brother and said "Well it came in sort

of handy right then." Damon helped Akron up and they

sat on the hard metal beds. It took one hour for the

ships engines to be repaired, and for New York to be

taken over. Suddenly the ship started up and flew back

into space. The Earth Federation received the other

ace pilots, who found out the hard way that Texas had

bee taken over as well. The ace pilots were: Jeffery

Copper, Maxwell Ball, and Pat Irons. In the Azrael

ship, a bingeing sound was heard and everyone ran to

the main screen. They watched as the screen showed the

Nobel ship heading straight for them. A message

appeared from the captain, captain Kooks. "If you

don't want our hostages to be killed then do not

attack us." Kooks said. General Elsie watched the

screen in horror as it showed several hostages in

cells, some being tortured. Captain Kooks laughed as

General Elsie covered his eyes. The ace pilots climbed

into their mobile suits and got ready for a rescue

operation. The message closed and The Nobel appeared

right next to The Azrael. "FIGHT AND SAVE THOSE

HOSTAGES!" The general yelled. As he did, the gates

broke open and the aces flew out followed by several

of the final troops on the ship. Jeffery Copper flew

right at the docking bay gates on the enemy ship and

blew them apart. He landed in and destroyed all of the

enemies in the way. The other aces smashed the top of

the ship which controlled the viewing of the battle.

They joined Jeffery in the docking bay. Huge beams

flew every which way, and explosions damaged the

inside of the ship. Jeffery jumped out of his mobile

suit and ran, looking for the cells. He pulled out his

pistol and fired three shots as he needed to break

down a metal door. He kicked it and saw cells

everywhere. He broke some cell doors open and helped

them out. Akron and Damon stood up and waited for

their turn. Jeffery smashed the door down and looked

in, Akron jumped out and ran for the docking bay.

Damon waited for Jeffery to break his cuffs. "WAIT

AKRON?!" Jeffery yelled. Akron stopped and waited for

Jeffery. As they ran together, Jeffery picked up two

space suits and handed them to the brothers. As there

reached the docking bay, Jeffery let Akron into his

mobile suit and pointed at Pat's mobile suit for

Damon. They boarded the mobile suits and waited for

the cockpit doors to shut. Jeffery's mobile was the

first to fly off, followed by the others. As they

left, with the other hostages following slowly in

enemy mobile suit, the Azrael fired all of its

weapons. The weapons smashed nearly everything, but

the enemy mobile suits flooded the view. Zeus aimed

his cannon at Jeffery who was within 5 or 6 feet of

him. The cannon blew Zeus backwards, and it hit

Jeffery's mobile suit hard in the back. The suit

wasn't destroyed but Jeffery was pushed forward and

hit his head on the screen. He was out cold and Akron

watched everything on the screen. He climbed into

Jeffery's seat and buckled himself up. He looked and

saw Zeus with his beam sabre flying straight at him.

"AHHH!" Akron screamed, and moved the control stick.

He was able to dodge the attack, and he clicked the

red button. He fired a beam into Zeus' cannon arm

disabling it. "Holy shit, holy shit!" Akron said. He

hit the pedal and flew at the Azrael. "Jeffery, come

in Jeffery." Pat said. Akron said "Jeffery's knocked

out, this is Akron Cross..in control." Pat gave Akron

instruction on how to land in the docking bay. Akron

successfully landed in, and turned to see Pat's mobile

suit flying close, but Zeus was behind him. Akron

moved the control stick and memorized its control

power. Pat flew inside with Zeus right at his tail,

but Akron did a turned around head kick. The power of

the kick knocked Zeus far away and the gates began to

close. Akron opened the cockpit door and fell out. He

landed hard on the floor and lie there. General Elsie

ran into the bay and helped Akron up. He took him to a

room and put him on a bed. "Boy, you have a lot of

heart, and strength for a kid this age, no one else

could ever pilot an advanced suit like that..till

now." Akron shook the generals hand and said "my name

is Akron Cross." The general smiled and said "I am

happy to meet you Mr. Cross, I am General Jack Elsie."

Soon Damon arrived in a separate room. Akron was to be

in his room watching over Jeffery. General Elsie and

Lieutenant Pat were discussing Akron and Damon. "What

do you suggest we do with these boys, I mean they did

help us." Lieutenant Pat asked. General Elsie paused

for a moment then said "What can we do? Let them join

us, as privates." The next day, Zeus was the last man

left on his team and flew away to the Fire Colonies

base. Akron and Damon met and talked about what

happen. Lieutenant Jeffery walked toward the two,

holding 2 uniforms. "Akron, Damon, you both, for your

service, have been accepted to the Earth Federation

Space Unit." He said. Akron and Damon looked at each

other and said "We accept." lieutenant Jeffery said

"That's good, now you are Private Akron, and Private

Damon. Put on the uniforms and prepare for duty."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

OPERATION WOLVES JAW

Episode Two

"The Elite 4"

As soon as Akron woke up, he noticed Damon standing in the room typing up a report on his latest mission. "Hey, Akron." Damon said, not taking his face off the computer screen. Akron climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, his uniform was folded up there, ready for him to don it. "So what's up bro?" Akron asked, pulling on black uniform jacket. Damon stood up from the computer and said "Well...General Elsie is sending me to theAkron stopped for a moment after tearing the muscle part of his jacket on both sides. "Your what?" Damon smiled and said "And I'm now rank 2 private after my work in france." Akron walked towards his brother and held out his hand. "Congratulations, one more rank think you'll be a ranger, then who knows." Damon and Akron hugged because they knew that they wouldn't see each other for quite some time. "The General is sending me out tomorrow." Damon said. Akron athroom to put on his private hat. Damon smiled watching his brother. 'He isn't going to be the one to fight, I will. Cant let anything happen to him, plus I've gotta watch my own back.' He thought, and left the room. Akron cracked his knuckles, and opened his cabinet draw. Inside was a photo of his father and mother. 'At least the Federation sent a letter to them about Damon and I, dad always wanted me to make something of myself. He wanted me to be a fighter like he was at my age, but well I seem to have gotten myself into something much bigger than being an ordinary fighter. Now I'm a mobile suit fighter.' He thought. There was a knock at his door. Akron walked to answer it and noticed Lieutenant Copper standing patiently. He opened the door and Copper walked in and closed the door behind him. In his arms was a portfolio, marked with red, capital lettering saying 'TOP SECRET'. "Private Cross, I have a very secret mission for you to join." Copper said. Akron pulled on his wnd elastic band bracelet. "I accept the mission Lieutenant." He said. As he said this, there was a slight coldness that flooded the room. Copper handed Akron the portfolio and walked out. Akron sat down at his desk, opened the document and began reading:

Mission:0002

In the Himalayas (Sector 46), several mobile suits have been reported to be seen, one problems is that we have no men in that area. We suspect that the Fire Colony is planning on taking over the area, and if they are, then they will have complete access to the space above. Now we wouldn't bother with the sector, but the next problem is that we have several supply ships and space factories in the space region of sector 46. If the Fire Colony takes over sector 46, then they will have direct access to taking out our ships and factories. That isn't the worst of it, most of our mobile suit manufactures are in areas close to sector 46. We cannot afford to lose the manufactures. Your mission is simply to use the Eagle mark 2 mobile suit, fly to

Akron closed the portfolio, put it in his backpack and hid the pack under his bed. He

ran outside the room and nearly bumped into the General. "At ease private!" The General yelled. Akron stopped and saluted. "Sorry General, I just received the mission information and would like to get to it as fast as possible." He said. The General chuckled and said "Well, I'm happy to see you ready, and excited with these missions. You may be on your way." Akron nodded and walked away, then as he got out of The Generals vision, he began running. As he reached the docking bay, he noticed a shining, majestic mobile suit. "Private Akron, that mobile suit is yours, for your efforts in the last battle." Lieutenant Jeffery said from behind Akron. Akron walked right up to the Eagle mobile suit mark 2, and put his hand on the foiful..yet so full of chaos, this is my new home." Akron whispered looking at the stars bright compared to the blackness of nothing. The mobile suit flew out of the docking bay and flew off in the himalayas direction. As he approached the atmosphere, d as his neo bird mobile suit surveyed the perimeter. "nothing yet, looks perfectly secure." Akron said, as he recorded everything. Suddenly a huge spray of bullets appeared in Akron's window. "Shit!" He said, trying to maneuver away from them. BANG! SWOOSH! An unbelievable homing rocket began flying fast at Akron. "come on, come on.." Akron said into his recorder. He slowed down the neo bird so that the rocket would be close to him. "This is for my ladies." Akron said kissing two of his fingers, then pushing hard on t mobile suits approached but out of no where 4 unknown mobile suits arrived and shot down the enemies. They landed at all sides of Akron, and pressured the enemy. "What the fuck?" Akron said. The enemy mobile suits were nearly all defeated and the 3 mobile suits defeated every last one of them. "Sir, are you okay?" One of the mobile suit pilots asked, as he appeared on Akron's screen. "I'm okay, my mobile suit is trash nofrom the beginning, sweet design, horrible armor, and slow reflexes." The mobile suits picked up Akron's suit and flew into space. "Watch out!" Another pilot yelled as they reached the black of space." There were 2 enemy battleships in the area and they were firing at them. "Let me go, I've been known to take out these guys." Akron lied. The pilots releases him and waited. The mobile suit flew straight at the top of the closest battleship, and attacked the viewing station. He was shot, and his arms, head, and right leg were completely obliterated and he was paralyzed. The other pilots quickly grabbed hold of Akron and flew off. "Where to kid?" A pilot asked. "Point 11207, the Azrael ship please." Akron said. The battleships couldn't catch up and nor could their mobile suits. When they reached the Azrael, and boarded t and were helped to the lower ground. "Akron, I am very please you have met these fine pilots, after all they are the best." General Elsie said. Akron looked at them, they were 3 guys and one girl. "We are the Elite 4." They all said together. "They are the rebellious, and best fighters there have ever been. And they chose to help you Akron, very fortunate you are." General Elsie said. The leader stood in front of them and bowed to Akron and said. "My name is Rick Burnter, and I am the leader. I have to say that you have to improve on your mobile suit maneuvering but besides that there is something else I must speak with you about." Akron nodded and they walked to a room together. "Akron, now I understand if you choose not your name." He said. Rick smirked and said "But of course, the Elite 5 would feel a little better, and I think with our training you might just surpass all of us. You have unreal abilities, that no one has unlocked for centuries, and now I think you might just be a newtype." Akron looked a little confused but then accepted the invite to the team. After a few hours, Akron was put into a new uniform, a one he created himself, and was given a specialized mobile suit called "The Dark Dragon." To think a boy with no interest in fighting for a cause one day, then is drafted in a way, then accepted into the most prestigious team anyone knew. And now for once, the Elites were fighting for a side, the Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM

OPERATION: WOLVES JAW

Episode Three

"Operation: Aqua Moon"

Akron had joined the Elite 5, and became known as "TRB" meaning Training Room Breaker. A few days ago Akron had put himself in a training pod for using mobile suit. In the combat stages his skills were legendary, but he ended up breaking the controls. Rick, and other Elites stood looking at Akron. He took one last look at the Azrael ship. "Akron, get in your uniform. We are getting ready to comense Operaton Aqua Moon." Rick said. Akron walked to his room and pulled on his uniform, black khakis, white t-shirt with a '5' in the middle, and a black blaser. "Good fit?" Rick asked, standing outside of the room. "Yeah its pretty good, thanks." Akron replied. Rick opened the door and handed Akron a folder with one paper in it. "Whats this?" Akron asked. Rick leaned one Akron's door and said "Its the briefing for the mission..and oh yeah, your brother Damon will be arriving here shortly. He'll be helpin' out but only for tonight." Akron s

Operation: Aqua Moon

In Germany there are several factories building mobile suits for the Fire Colony. Each night at 12:10 pm massive trucks carrying the mobile suits drive over one bridge. Your teams objective is to stand under that bridge in your mobile suits and wait under 12:14 pm when the greater numbers of trucks drive over, I want you to blow the bridge away and fire at any enemy or anyone standing between you and your objective. Survive, and complete the mission there will be a reword. Good Luck Elites.*

Akron put a lighter up to the paper and lit it up. He tossed it into his trashcan and waited for the flames to die. He walked into the hallway and looked at the mobile suits. "AKRON!" A voice yelled. Akron turned around to see his brother run to him. They hugged and looked around. "Its been a while since we've talked." Akron said. Damon walked with Akron around the docking bay. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. So your a member of the Elites..they are suppose to universe. I'm proud of you." Damon said. Akron smiled, stopping at his mobile suit. Damon smiled and said "This is yours the dragon suit. Its very nice, the mobile suit I have is called "The Fur-" "DAMON! AKRON!" Rick interrupted. Akron and Damon stood straight and suluted Rick. "At ease boys, the mission starts in about...5 minutes. Get in your mobile suits and prepare for your next orders." Rick said. Akron climbed into his mobile suit and turned all the controls on. "Control panel..online, voice transmition..online..weapons..online. Ready!" Akron said. Damon climbed into his mobile suit and waited for the rest of the Elites to arrive. The Elites arrived after 2 minutes and climbed into their suits. "Everyone ready? Yes..then comense operations." Rick said. The docking bay doors opened and all 6 of the mobile suits flew out into space. "We are all going to have to fly into the warp portal. After we fly into it, its gonna self-destruct so no one can go to where we are." Rick They all flew into it and found themselves just above some buildings in Germany. "Cloak devise online." Rick whispered. They all flew to the bridge and landed at the bottom of it. "Time..12:09 pm." Damon said. They stood there waiting for a few minutes before they heard the sounds of trucks driving. "Wait..4 more minutes." Rick advised. Dust and gravile fell from the bridge and pinged off of the mobile suits. The pilots could hear guards walking by the trucks. "2 more minutes." Rick said. "Cant wait to fire my cannon at these guys." Akron said. Rick's face appeared on the screen, he was making a face. "Oh come on Rick, you know you wanna blow 'em all away." Akron said. Rick shook his head and disappeared from Akron's screen. "TIME!" Rick yelled. "Goodbye assholes!" Akron yelled. He fired his cannon along his Rick and Damon. The bridge collasped and the mobile suits flew to the top. "Akron take the left side." Rick ordered. Akron flew at the trucks blowi them away. An alarm sounded and trucks stopped. Th of enemys and fired at those surrounding his brother. Rick took a hard beam rifle blast to his suit and fell. Damon ran to him and took out the suits around him. "They keep on coming." Akron said. "Keep fighting, kill at least 20 more of 'em." Rick ordered. "Rodger that." Akron said, arming himself with a defeated enemy's beam sabre along with his own. Suddenly a large blast hit Akron's suit forcing it to the ground with a large chunk of armour missing. "Damn it! Who did that?!" Akron asked angerly. A large thud behind him, and he spun arou his back, knocking him into the air and finally to the ground. "Thanks Damon." Akron said, pulling on a helmet to keep dust and debris from landing in his face. Zeus stood up and looked at his suits armor damage. 20% of his back armor was completley destroyed. He aimed his Vulcan cannon at Damon and charged it. "89% is good enough for this boy." Zeus said. He fired as Damon flew at him. The flames from the blast overwhelmed all of the pilots, but Damon survived. His suit was still standing but only by luck. Damon pointed his cannon at Zeus and fired three shots. They k walked up to the 2 of them and said "Well mission complete. Good thing I know the reward."bout Gundam Wing Zero, and the prototype of the Hero Gundam. These gundams would be shipped to the two boys in 4 weeks, 4 because the manufactures need to update the systems and then ship them through space in time for anouther mission. Another day, another suit.


End file.
